Addicted
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: Rachel is tired of their arrangement. Oneshot.


**A/N: I was inspired while listening to Kelly Clarkson's Addicted*hence the title) when this idea hit me. It is a little more drama than I am used to but I really like how it turned out.**

**Rated because Puck is a boy and cusses a lot. **

**Disclaimer: Fox owns them, I am only using them for my own entertainment.**

* * *

"Noah, I have to go class." Rachel said trying to pull herself out of his grasp.

"Class is overrated." Puck said kissing her behind her ear on the spot that would drive her crazy.

"No…..ah, stop." Rachel pushed him off her, "I have to go."

"Whatever Berry." Puck said grabbing his backpack.

"Don't be mad, you know how important school is to me. I have to keep up my grade point average so I can get into Julliard and be on Broadway. Kissing you during class is not part of my plan."

"I said whatever." Puck walked out of the janitor closet leaving Rachel alone.

Rachel smoothed out her skirt before grabbing her own backpack and willed the tears to leave, it seemed the only time he wasn't mad at her was when they were making out or having sex. "That's what you get for having a no string relationship with Noah Puckerman." Rachel thought bitterly to herself before leaving the closet so she wouldn't be late to English. During class she couldn't concentrate and she had decided she was going to confront Noah and tell him that she wanted to have something more.

"Hey Rach, you want to go get lunch?" Tina asked when they were walking out of class.

"Not today, I have some things to take care of. Thank you for inviting me."

"Anytime, see you later." Tina said walking off with Artie.

Rachel was on a mission, she was determined to be in a relationship with Noah Puckerman by the time lunch ended. She could be very persuasive when she wanted to and she knew she had things that Noah wanted. Her determination quickly slipped away when she turned the corner and saw some blonde Cheerio hanging all over him. The Cheerio slipped her hand into his back pocket and he had her pinned against the lockers and they began making out. "Get yourself together." Rachel mumbled to herself as she felt the tears slip down her cheeks, "He isn't doing anything wrong you are not in a relationship with him." Rachel for the first time skipped school and Glee practice and went home, there was no way she could face him when her heart was breaking.

Rachel was sitting in the middle of her bed crying and yelling at herself for falling for him. When they had began this relationship, if you could call it that, he had warned her not to fall for him,

"_Don't fall for me, I am not a one woman man."_

"_I don't think that will be a problem, you are a Neanderthal, and you do not factor into my plan."_

"_Then why are we doing this?" Puck asked motioning between the two of them, she was straddling him on his bed._

"_Because for some unknown reason I find you attractive."_

"_You want to get a piece of the Puckasarus." Puck said smirking._

"_That is why I will never fall for you, this is purely physical." _

"_Good, that's the way I like it."_

"You are an idiot." Rachel screamed as the doorbell rang, she ignored it because she was home alone and she didn't want to deal with whoever was at the door. She would prefer to be alone where she could scream at herself for being such an idiot, but whoever was at the door had other plans and continuously rang the doorbell until she relented.

"What do you want?" Rachel screamed as she opened the front door, she got even more upset when she saw Noah standing on the other side.

"Someone needs a little Puck-loving." Puck said smirking.

"Not tonight." Rachel said slamming the front door.

"Did you forget we had plans?" Puck asked sticking his foot in the door so it couldn't close, "Your dads aren't home and you can be as loud as you want, remember?"

"I just want to be alone."

"Are you serious? I gave up an evening with a hot Cheerio because we had made plans."

"Well I'm sorry I am such an inconvenience for you getting laid." Rachel said bitterly, "Go be with your hot Cheerio." Rachel said angrily and willed the tears to go away.

"Are you fucking kidding me Berry? Why the fuck are you upset?"

"I'm not."

"Bullshit, I can see the tears. Plus you skipped out on school and Glee and the last time I saw you, you were lecturing me about how important school was in your plan? What the fuck is going on?"

"It is none of your business, because the last time I saw you, you were pissed off because I wouldn't fuck you."

"I'm a dude, I need to get laid to survive."

"Just get out of my house." Rachel screamed.

"Berry…"

"My name is Rachel! You have been fucking me for the past two months, the least you could do is call me by my name!" Rachel screamed punching him repeatedly.

"Calm the fuck down Ber…Rachel." Puck said grabbing her hands.

"Let me go."

"Not until you calm the fuck down, you seriously are crazy." Rachel tried to knee him in the groin but he jumped back, "Okay, that was the wrong thing to say." Puck said dropping her hands and stepping away from her.

"You think, now get out of my house before I try to knee you again." Puck walked back to the front door, "I can't believe I fell for such an idiot." Rachel fumed softly to herself.

"What did you just say?" Puck asked turning around in the doorway.

"I said get out of my house."

"No after that."

"I didn't say anything." Rachel said, _"Oh shit, oh shit, he heard me." She screamed inside her head._

"You said you fell for more?"

"Your ego astounds me."

"What the fuck Rachel, why can't you be honest with me?"

"Because you don't really want honesty, all you want is to get laid."

"What I want is to know why you went all crazy-berry on my ass tonight, which means I want to know the fucking truth not some dumbass excuse."

"Okay you want the truth, I am an idiot and I fell for you when all you want from me is sex."

"You aren't an idiot."

"Yes I am. The one thing you told me not to do was fall for you and I did. I know who you are. You don't do relationships and girlfriends and like some pathetic girl I fell for you." Rachel said wiping the tears from her cheeks, "You mean something to me and I am just another girl in a long line for you."

"You aren't just another girl."

"Really, then why did I see you making out with some Cheerio today in the hall? You can lie to me all you want, but I know the truth."

"No you don't. I don't do this extended no strings relationship, anymore not after the hell Santana put me through. Yet we have had this fucked up relationship for two months, you aren't just another girl."

"So it's suppose to make me feel better that I am the only girl you are leading on for long periods of time?"

"God damn it Rach, I'm not leading you on. You knew from the very beginning that I was going to be with other girls, this has been out in the open since the very beginning. I was honest with you the entire time, unlike you."

"I wasn't honest with you because I was trying to protect myself. Rejection hurts and I was trying to save myself from that pain."

"Finn and Jesse really did a number on your self esteem."

"Thanks for bringing them up, I feel so much better now." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Shit, you know what I mean." Puck said running a hand over his head.

"The sad thing is I actually do." Rachel said letting out a small laugh.

"Was that a laugh?"

"Maybe."

"Can we talk about this?"

"You want to talk? You never want to talk, if you talk someone might actually know how you are feeling."

"Are you fucking serious? Could you just stop with being a bitch?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little skeptical to why you want to talk. Your MO is usually to run at the first sign of trouble and I have trouble written all over me tonight."

"I don't want to talk, I want to make you scream my name all night but I don't see that happening until we talk so I am willing to talk. My girl gets what she wants."

"Your girl?"

"Yeah my girl, got a problem with it."

"I do if you are only calling me that so you can get laid tonight."

"Do I look stupid? I know if I pulled that shit you would castrate me."

"What the hell does it mean then?"

"Are you actually going to make me say it?" Puck asked shifting uncomfortably.

"I have poured my entire heart out to you tonight, I think its only fair."

"For some unknown reason I like having your crazy ass around, its why we have been in this fucked up relationship for two months."

"Are you saying you like me Noah Puckerman?"

"Damn it Berry, take it or leave it, that's all you are going to get."

"I'll take it."

"Good." Puck said closing the distance between them and pulling her into a kiss.

"Noah," Rachel said pushing herself away from him, "Do you think this is appropriate we still need to talk about a lot of things. We have a lot of unresolved issues that we need to take care of."

"If I talk anymore I am going to have a vagina, can't we talk about this over breakfast after I have made you scream my name all night?"

"Over breakfast? You are going to stay the night, you have never stayed the night before?"

"Its what a boyfriend would do. Now can we please go fuck?"

"If we must." Rachel said giggling as he carried her up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, read and review please.**


End file.
